


coroika armageddon au oneshots...?

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Death, End of the World, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, PRINCE AND LACELESS ARE FRIENDS., Suicide, THE VINMASK TAG IS ONESIDED SO FAR, Violence, aaand headphones, and army later, and n-pacer, and so is eging jr, and with that out of the way, becauuuse emperor is dead!, full moon and jersey are the government, gloves is an artist, mask does tech, rider leads a mini militia, theres like. hints of vintage and emperor being a thing but we dont talk about that, these are all weird because i wrote them late at night, they them bobble!, vintage is so ooc nooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Essentially, Full Moon runs the government and messes up everyone's lives so bad that most people end up evacuating underground.Also there's a revolution kind of.And there's a group of people that basically leads people to their deaths.Yeah, this is a mess of an AU I'm so sorry everyone-
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon), Full Moon Glasses/Jersey (Splatoon), Mask/Vintage (Splatoon), Prince & Laceless (Splatoon)
Kudos: 6





	1. aloha's gone...?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for the ENTIRE au (please take these seriously.): death. lots of death. violence. blood. bombs. theres a character that tries to convince others that death is the only way to see their dead loved ones again. that may seem minor, but in this kinda situation, it really isnt. so suicide. 
> 
> this entire au is just a sadfest. who knew i could come up with a whole au by listenin to a song too many times damn-
> 
> im doin these oneshots to get a feel for this au and the characters. and their feelings. yeaaah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage delivers some... unfortunate news to Skull and Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly hate this oneshot! i really do! i had plans for this and i messed it up!
> 
> its fine ill post as is
> 
> vern couldnt even help me with vintage's character i hate it here

Skull was exhausted.

The camp swirled with neon patterns, and the tall squid rubbed his eyes yet again, trying to get them to focus.

No such luck. He still could barely see.

How he could still stand, he had no clue.

Ever since… ever since the scavenging team had come back, Skull hadn’t been able to sleep. He couldn’t forget the absolute look of despair and loss on Aloha’s face.

_“Aloha? Love, what’s wrong?” Skull asked as Aloha pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his chest._

_“He- he’s dead, Skully… A-A-Army- oh c-cod-” Aloha sobbed even harder, gripping Skull’s shirt even harder._

_It felt like the world had stopped._

_“Wh-what…? He can’t be…” Disbelief could be heard in Skull’s voice. There were so many thoughts shooting through his head at once, and he barely heard his pink partner’s next sentence._

_“He- he exploded, Skully… right in front of me… and I couldn’t help him… he screamed so loud, Skully, oh cod- I can still hear his screamin he’s screamin he’s lookin at me Skully please-”_

_Skull just stared at Aloha, who was clinging onto him like he’d die if he didn’t. He was trying… to process everything._

_He started to cry._

_Skull started to cry._

_He finally hugged Aloha back, tears falling down his face. “It- it’s going to be okay, love.” He didn’t trust himself to say anything else._

_He couldn’t say anything else._

_If he did, he’d break down in front of Aloha. And Aloha needed him right now._

_Aloha needed him._

Aloha needed him.

Aloha…

“Skull?”

Skull turned to see… Vintage?

“Viiin…?” He slurred out. Cod he was tired.

Vintage’s face turned to one of disgust for a moment, but… then his expression got softer. “You really need to get some sleep, idiot.”

“Yeaah…”

They stood in silence for a moment, and then…

“Aloha’s gone.”

What?

A spark of panic shot through Skull’s chest, dispersing some of the exhaustion that had been clouding his brain previously. “Wha? He’s gone…?”

The two-toned inkling nodded. “Yes. He’s gone. Patrol saw him leave with Goggles and Prince about twenty minutes ago. Laceless went after Prince fifteen minutes ago. We haven’t seen any of them since. They’re… searching.”

Skull just… stared at him. There was a part of him that wondered if this was his fault. He just wasn’t strong enough to keep everything together.

Mask had already been drifting away as soon as they had evacuated, he should’ve expected Aloha to leave too…

and now he was on his own.

All… on his own.

…fuck, he should’ve expected this.

But he hadn’t.

“Skull? Hello? Are you… okay…?” Vintage looked uncomfortable, almost as if he didn’t want to be there.

Well, they weren’t on good terms, anyways.

And at this point, Skull didn’t care enough to fix their broken relationship.

All of his relationships always broke…

Maybe it was his fault. He was starting to see a trend.

“…good as dead.” Skull mumbled, his eyes half closed.

Alarm shot through Vintage, which surprised him. “What did you-”

“I _said,_ ” Skull started, glaring straight into the shorter inkling’s eyes, “he’s as good as dead.” Suddenly, Skull was _angry,_ with no trace of the former exhaustion that had shadowed his face, and Vintage shrank back just a little bit at the rage clearly present on the taller inkling’s face.

Something about this was… _funny_ to Vintage. Skull had always been a… loving person, even if he didn’t express it well, but this?

Great Zapfish, there was _no_ way Vintage would’ve ever expected this reaction.

Vintage laughed. “You- hah- wow, Skull. I knew you could be an unempathetic _bastard,_ but I didn’t think you’d go this fucking far.”

Skull glared again, seemingly staring into Vintage’s soul. “Says the guy who only cares about power.”

That… hurt a little bit. But Vintage wasn’t about to give in to something countless others had said.

“At least I care about my fucking teammates, _Skull._ And you know what makes this worse?” Vintage shot a dead glare right back at the taller inkling. _“You said you loved them.”_

And Vintage left him there.

Still staring at Vintage.

…but he didn’t see the tears that had started to slip down the purple inkling’s face.

Mask was in the room he shared with Ar-

…Aloha and Skull. The room he shared with… Aloha and Skull.

He was trying to put Gloves’ phone back together. Apparently, he had dropped it one too many times while trying to find the perfect view for a painting.

He had just finished fitting the screen back onto the phone when someone came through the door. Without looking up, Mask mumbled a greeting, trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Mask.” A cold voice spoke, and he looked up to see…

“Viiiintage?” Confusion laced his voice as he stared at the two-toned inkling shifting uncomfortably in front of him. “Do youuu neeeed somethiiiing?”

Vintage sighed. “No. I came to tell you that Aloha is… gone. He left the camp. I highly doubt that he’s… coming back.”

Mask just stared at him. “Aloooha’s… goooone…?” There was an abundance of hurt in his voice.

Aloha was gone.

_“Masky…?” Aloha mumbled into his shoulder._

_“Yeaaah…?” Mask whispered back._

_Aloha hugged him tighter. “Do you… can you promise me somethin…?”_

_Mask nodded. “Aaanything. Whaaat is it?”_

_“Promise…” Aloha took a deep breath. “Promise you won’t leave me? I… I don’t wanna lose you too…”_

_Mask’s breath caught, and he just nodded. “I… I prooomise.”_

“Mask? Why are you muttering promises to yourself?” Vintage asked.

The cyan inkling snapped his head up, the promise dying on his tongue. It had… a bitter taste.

_Aloha_ was the one who had made him promise to not leave him.

And he… he ended up leaving?

“I… I prooomised him I wouuuldn’t leaaave him…” Mask whispered, disbelief seeping into his words. “Whyyy…? Whyyy would heee make me prooomise that and then…” he trailed off, staring at the partially assembled phone in his hand.

Vintage was silent for a moment. “I… don’t know.” He said slowly. “I’m not very good at… emotional things,” he started again, screwing up his face at ‘emotional things’, “but I’m guessing he was afraid of others leaving him. Not the other way around. That’s… the only explanation I can give you.”

Mask looked up at him with an almost… pleading look?

Why was Mask looking at him like that…? Why did he feel…

“I…” Mask looked back at his hands. “Maaaybe I should’ve… heeelped him mooore…”

Before he had even consciously thought about it, Vintage was kneeling to comfort the cyan inkling. “I don’t think… he would have left eventually, I think.” When Mask looked back up with a confused look, Vintage quickly tried to explain. “He- He seemed like he was trapped in his mind. From what I saw of the i- him. Maybe this will help him clear his head.”

Mask nodded slowly. “Yeaaah… maaaybe…”

Vintage slowly wrapped his arms around Mask as an attempt at comfort, flinching when Mask hugged him back.

“Mask…?” Vintage said slowly. “You… you might not want to talk to Skull about this.”

“Whyyy…?” Mask mumbled the question into Vintage’s shoulder.

The two-toned inkling took a moment to push the thoughts that were starting to creep to the front of his mind, before taking a deep breath. He had to control his anger.

“He… that bastard said Aloha was as good as dead.” Vintage spat out. Oh whoops, he was supposed to control his anger.

Mask was silent, and then he hugged Vintage harder. Vintage just awkwardly hugged him back, not exactly sure how to proceed.

“He… he doooesn’t reaaally think thaaat, riiiight…?” There was something in Mask’s voice that…

Mask… oh, Mask believed it. Mask knew that Skull had said that. He was just hoping that it wasn’t true.

_Poor Mask._

“That’s what he said to me when I told him. I’m… sorry.”

Silence. Mask didn’t seem like he wanted to talk.

So Vintage continued to awkwardly hug him, not wanting to break the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. thats it.


	2. scouting party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask thinks about the situation they're stuck in.
> 
> Aloha asks Rider about a... scouting party...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mask basically explains stuff about whatever is happenin, and then it cuts to aloha for a bit
> 
> I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY: THE ILLNESS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHATS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW I JUST COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE WEAR YOUR MASKS PEOPLE

Mask awoke to the sound of explosions.

That had been happening a lot, recently. After the people found out that the recent "illnesses" had been faked by the government, chaos broke out, and the people revolted against the government. In response, the government had bombed the resistors.

After all, who had a chance against bombs?

The survivors had gone underground, to where the octolings used to live. The population there had surprisingly welcomed in the inklings.

Mask lived in a room with the rest of the S4. The camp that they lived in included most of their friends from Inkopolis, excluding Full Moon and Jersey, who ran the Inkopolis government, most of yellow team and Headphones, all of whom had been lost during the evacuation, and Red Sole and Double Egg, who were members of the resistance.

Prince and Laceless were the two to survive from yellow team. Prince had watched Emperor die in front of him, which caused him to shut down. Laceless was the one who took care of him, making sure he got food, and trying to do everything to make the sad yellow inkling happy again. He had a garden, which Army, Scuba, and Bobble helped tend to, and all of the flowers from the garden went to Prince. The room the two of them shared with Omega and Vintage was filled with flowers.

The rest of blue team was saddened by the loss of Headphones, who had been one of their closest friends. Goggles seemed to be the most impacted by this loss, surprisingly. According to Aloha, the normally cheerful team blue member had been trying to keep up the cheerful appearance, but the poor boy couldn’t do it. Goggles became the most strained member of the camp. “I have to make sure my friends are happy!” became a common phrase for him, and he ran around the camp, helping people with various things. Basically, most days, he worked until he collapsed.

Meanwhile, Bobble Hat had become quieter. Their smiles became rarer. They had been the closest to Headphones. Despite this, they spent their days working hard in the garden, growing a lot of vegetables. They took a lot of pride in their ‘vegetable children’, and they helped make sure people in the camp were fed.

Specs, on the other hand, had been helping keep records. He, Army, and Designer Headphones wrote down everything important that happened. The three of them were unofficial historians for… whatever was happening.

And Mask? He was a technician. He could fix phones, laptops, tablets, and game systems. He even got a small internet running underground, with help from many octoling technicians. The octolings really were nice.

Mask yawned, getting out of bed. He had to get up and help Aloha with… something. Oh, a party. He was supposed to set up some games.

The entirety of team pink had been throwing parties here and there to keep up morale. Mask was pretty sure they were the only ones who still believed that everything would go back to normal.

Mask would be wrong to think that.

Aloha had given up hope as soon as the first bombs had shaken the buildings of Inkopolis.

But there was an overwhelming part of him that wanted- no, needed to keep people happy. Even the smallest smile would help keep him going.

His brain was on the edge of fracturing like a broken kaleidoscope. The only things keeping him from breaking were the parties, and his relationship with the S4.

They helped him stay grounded, because at the end of the day, they always got together and spent time together. It was a constant that he could rely on.

“’ey, ‘loha, can ya come ‘ere real fast?” The voice of his best friend, Scuba, cut through the thick fog that was settled in his brain.

“Huh? Yeah, wassup?” He headed over to where Scuba was crouched. There were a couple of pieces of wood laying on the ground. “Whazzat for, Scub’?”

Scuba rubbed his neck. “I was ah… thinkin’. Maybe we could make some instruments? I bet people would be happy ta hear music. Whadya think?”

Aloha’s eyes lit up. Music! And this was the perfect place for it. The area they had set up for parties was like a stage, and the acoustics were great. “Yeah, dude! Tha’s a great idea! Do ya need any help?”

Scuba shook his head. “Nah. Bamboo helped me carve the pieces, and Avi offered ta help me put em together already… but thank ya!” He started to try to fit pieces together, before pausing again. “By the way… I heard Rider’s tryin ta get a team together ta go to the surface for supplies…”

Aloha was surprised. A team for the surface? Wouldn't that be dangerous? “Huh. I’ll ask him bout it right now, then… be right back.” He walked out of the stage-like area he had just been in.

Rider lived in a room with the rest of yellow-green team. He had become a sort of… tactical leader for the mini militia of the camp. It was comprised of Rider, Stealth, Skull, Paisley, Stitch, Vintage, Omega, and Half-Rim, sort of. Rider also took care of people’s weapons, cleaning them, fixing them, all that kind of stuff.

He knocked on the door, and he heard Rider’s voice call out.

“Come in.”

Aloha opened the door. “I uh… heard that ya wanna make a team headin’ for the surface…?”

Rider looked up from cleaning his dynamo. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Uh… why?”

Rider sighed. “Because we need as many resources as possible, and anything that can be scavenged should be. Soon.” He continued to clean the roller in his lap.

Aloha took a deep breath. “Could I maybe uh… could I join?”

Rider looked at Aloha. His eyes scanned the pink inkling standing in front of him. “Sure. Why not. You’re going to need your weapon. We’re going tomorrow.”

Aloha blinked. That was… easier than he thought it’d be. “Okay. What time?”

“Nine am. We need to get to the surface by ten.”

Aloha nodded. “Okay.” He turned to leave.

“Wait, Aloha.” He turned back around at the sound of Rider’s voice.

“Yeah…?”

Rider sighed. “Thanks. For volunteering, I mean.”

“Oh. Yeah. No problem.” Aloha said lamely. “I’m gonna uh… go now? Bye~!” And with the smallest amount of cheeriness in his voice, Aloha turned to go back to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats all i have for now
> 
> i like the kaleidoscope phrase i might draw it
> 
> i need to actually post this uhhh

**Author's Note:**

> most of these are written pretty badly because uh. i was half asleep. 
> 
> see this is why my mum needs to give me wifi. so i wont be half asleep.


End file.
